


Dearest Trickster

by khohnsu



Series: Velvet Room One-Shots [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Protagonist!Akechi, velvet room attendant!akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khohnsu/pseuds/khohnsu
Summary: “If I would ask you nicely, like you said,” Akechi mumbled, his voice rough and husky and Akira’s eyes darkened by the sound of it. “what would you do with me?”The prison warden smiled and it looked hungry, seductive,promising. “Everything you wish for.”





	Dearest Trickster

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I had like...almost a year ago? Akechi is pretty much in Akira's role as the protagonist and leader of the Phantom Thieves with Akira being the Velvet Room attendant. Yeah, I used some lines from Caroline and Justine for Akira because Justine's _'You lack patience'_ when I was going for my Mask Collector trophy last year was just too cute...I miss them.
> 
> I read over it pretty quickly, I'm sorry if there are still mistakes!

The first time he woke up in this…prison was a shock for him. The calm, blue light…the purplish bars of his cell…the silver of the shackles around his slender wrists – the colors were soothing for the eye but he was in no mood to be calm. Was this a dream? He didn’t know. It felt so real…the weight of the shackles, the scratchy fabric of the striped clothes he was wearing…

…the gaze of another person on him.

Akechi looked up from his hands to the bars and his breath hitched. Someone was standing on the other side and was silently watching him. When his eyes adjusted to the blue light, he could see the person more clearly and his lips parted.

He was tall – around Akechi’s height – and nicely built, with wide shoulders, a slender waist and long legs. He was wearing a prison guard uniform – a blue dress shirt with black pants, a black tie and a black brassard around his left biceps, golden and silver shining buttons decorating the outfit and a fitting blue kepi hat with a shiny black visor sitting on top of his head. Snow white curls were peaking out from under the hat and framed the beautiful face of the stranger. The visor of the hat threw a shadow over his eyes, hiding them from Akechi’s view. Driven by the curiosity and the desire to see him better he stood up and came closer to the bars separating them, slowly and carefully. He could see his eyes when he reached the bars and Akechi’s hand wrapped around the cold iron. The other man huffed in amusement at Akechi’s wide eyes, a smirk curving up his lips.

His eyes were a light shade of yellow, framed by long, dark eyelashes. They were beautiful and mysterious, just like the rest of him.

They were looking at each other in silence, the prison warden tapping the baton against the black leather of his gloves before he smiled again and stepped aside, revealing another man seated behind a giant desk. Akechi’s eyes widened when the long-nosed man looked up at him and tilted his head.

“Trickster…welcome to my Velvet Room.”

 

 

Since then Akechi dreamt about the Velvet Room every now and then. Well, dreaming probably wasn’t the right word since it was a place between dream and reality.

The dreams about Igor’s attendant – _Akira_ , he had told him – were just dreams though, much to his frustration whenever he woke up. He dreamt a lot about him. About his white curls, his yellow eyes, the sly smirk on his lips and his low, somewhat breathy voice. The more he thought about him during the day, the… hotter his dreams about him got at night. Did Akira even exist? He didn’t know but he knew that he was fascinating him to the point that he wanted him with every fiber of his being. 

So, he couldn’t fight the sudden want in his body when he met him once again.

It was a mild, warm day in Tokyo and Akechi had decided to sell the treasure he had found in the last palace to Iwai. But as soon as he walked into the small side street in Shibuya he noticed the blueish light and the cell door in the corner and his heart jumped. _Ah, right…he told me that I can come back whenever I need something._  
And there he was; leaning against the door frame and swirling a clipboard between his gloved hands. He looked up from his hands to Akechi’s face when he noticed him walking up to him and the bored expression in his eyes changed. “Hm?” He said in this low, teasing voice. “It seems like you wish to be locked up again.”

Akechi came close enough that he could stretch his arm out and press his hand against the prison warden’s chest if he wanted. He shook his head with a soft smile when Akira was about to straighten up so he could open the door. “No, not today.” 

The other man leaned back against the door frame and continued spinning the clipboard between his fingers but he kept his gaze on Akechi, a bit curious this time. “Then what is it that you want?”

Akechi tucked one stray lock of his hair behind his ear. Yeah…what did he want? Well, him of course…but he couldn’t say that out loud, right? He didn’t even know why he had stopped here. Maybe because his need for him had grown so much in the last weeks that his body acted on his own? That was unusual for him but it was also unusual for him to want someone so much like he wanted Akira. He nibbled on his lip, desperately trying to come up with a good answer. “I…” he muttered. “I have a question regarding your fusion request.” 

The prison warden raised a brow but didn’t say anything, so Akechi continued. “It’s about that specific skill you wanted, I uh…I’m not sure how to fuse this persona with that skill so I wanted to ask–” But the Velvet Room attendant shook his head with a low hum. “I can’t answer that.”

Akechi furrowed his brows. “But the required persona doesn’t even have the skill I need for–”

“I can’t answer that.”

Of course he knew how to fuse that persona with the skill Akira had requested. There was no need to ask him for advice and he knew that Akira knew. “Why can’t you answer that?” he asked, a little bit irritated. 

“Why I can’t answer that? Well, first of all,” The prison warden stopped spinning his clipboard and flipped through the papers. “I know you’re smart enough to figure this out on your own. And, now that I read it again, this request is so simple, even someone less intelligent should be able to do it. Also, what’s the point of it if I give you a challenge only to tell you how to do it? Pretty much meaningless.” He flipped the pages back and looked up at Akechi once more, a knowing smirk on his lips. “Besides, I know that’s not the reason why you’re talking to me. If you’re not here to see my master, then why did you stop and ask me such a foolish question? I wonder, I wonder~”

_I wanted to sell some stuff but then I saw you and my body moved on its own? I dream way too much about you and it drives me mad and I don’t know what I’m doing anymore? I don’t see you enough and my brain completely shuts off when you show up?_ “Heh…” Akechi huffed out a thin, nervous laugh and glanced to the side, gripping the strap of his bag tight. “I wonder as well…”

Akira blinked at him. They stayed like that for a few minutes while the people on the streets of Shibuya did their things, completely unaware of what was going on in the alley. They couldn’t see Akira and the entrance anyway, it was just Akechi who stood in the corner on his own for them. 

He readjusted his bag. “Well,” he began. “I was heading for the store over there so I’ll just–”  
“You know, it almost seems like you missed me.” The sly smile on his face widened when he saw Akechi’s surprised and embarrassed face. He started to spin his clipboard once again and his low voice took on a teasing tone. “Oh my, I wonder if my dearest Trickster fell for me? I don’t recall allowing you to do so.”

“ _N-nonsense!_ ” Akechi sputtered and couldn’t force down the soft blush tinting his cheeks. The amused expression on Akira’s face only irritated him more. He closed his eyes and held his face to calm down a little and looked up once more. “And why should _I_ need _your_ permission for something like _that?_ ” 

“Watch your tone. You’re my prisoner.” The prison warden stopped spinning the clipboard and his yellow eyes almost glowed. “Don’t ever forget your position or I’ll make sure to remind you.” His voice dropped to something low, dangerous and it sent shivers down his spine. Of course this didn’t go unnoticed and Akechi didn’t miss the dark, interested look in those yellow eyes. Before he could stop himself he whispered in a low voice: “Maybe I want you to.”

Akira slowly tilted his head. His gaze was intense and heated and it made him realize what he had just said. His eyes widened and he opened his lips to tell him that it was a joke, he didn’t mean it like that – but Akira’s reaction, or more like the reaction he had expected but didn’t get, prevented him from saying that. Instead of getting hit with his baton or something similar he saw the same interest he felt. Not that the prison warden had ever beaten him up. He was so mysterious and always kept a certain distance, he had just expected a different expression on his face. 

The tension between them grew and Akechi was the first to break it. “Sorry,” he said, almost breathless. “I really…need to go.” And with that the interest in Akira’s eyes disappeared and he looked at him with the same sharp, attentive gaze as usual. A soft smile played around his lips and he continued spinning his clipboard again. “Then what are your waiting for?” he teased. “Do you need my permission to leave?”

Akechi’s cheeks heated up. _Weird, huh_. Maybe he was into this kind of…? He shook his head and turned around, trying his best to avoid looking at the prison warden so he couldn’t see the lust in his eyes. “Well,” he said and was glad that his voice sounded light and unaffected. “Until next time.” He quickly walked away, leaving the other behind. His heart calmed down the further he walked away from him and he almost sighed in relief.

When he stood in front of Iwai’s store he glanced over at the prison warden one last time and noticed that he was scribbling something down on his clipboard. _I wonder what it is?_ Maybe it was something about his behavior? Akira always made sure to hold his clipboard in a certain way so he couldn’t glance at it. 

Well, if it was something about him…he hoped the long-nosed man wouldn’t see it, otherwise he’d die from embarrassment. 

 

 

The next time he was ordered to the Velvet Room he brought the persona Akira had requested. After he finished talking to Igor he turned around so he was facing the prison warden next to his cell door. He was leaning against the frame, his clipboard tucked under his arm, his gloved fingers spinning around his baton. He turned his head at him when Akechi coughed softly, his yellow eyes glowing. “Do you need something?” he asked.

“I brought you the persona you requested.”

“Oh?” He removed himself from the frame and stood in front of the cell. “Let me take a look at it.”

While he checked the persona, Akechi sat down on the floor and watched him. Akira seemed pleased with his work and it excited him a little to know that he did good. “Good work.” Akira nodded in approval and grabbed his clipboard to flip through the papers. “Just as I expected from you.”

Oh, the praise did things to him.

“What’s next?” Akechi asked. Whatever Akira requested, he could do it. He wanted to please him even more.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Akira gave him an amused look over his clipboard before he looked down once again, humming softly. “I didn’t even reward you.”

That did embarrass him a little. Usually he had to remind the prison warden about his rewards. And of course it didn’t go unnoticed. He couldn’t see the lower half of his face thanks to the clipboard but his eyes told him that he was smirking. 

“…what is my reward?” Akechi asked slowly.

“Hm, let’s see,” The prison warden hummed and lowered the clipboard. “It’ll be something special because you did so good.” Akechi perked up at that, excitement bubbling up in his stomach. He leaned forward, keeping his eyes on Akira like he could read from his expressions what his reward would be. But then the bells rang and Akechi’s eyes widened. 

Akira tapped his clipboard against his chin. “Looks like you will have to ask for your reward next time. Talk to me in Mementos when you’re both ready for your reward and the next task.”

_Mementos?_ Akechi wanted to ask but soon darkness faded his vision and he knew no matter what he would say, he wouldn’t get an answer.

 

 

So he did as he was told.

A few days later Akechi found himself in Mementos. He never liked the dungeon with its hellish stations, the shadows covering the rails in darkness and the howling wind that always sounded like people were crying in agony somewhere in the depths. The shadows roaming the rails didn’t make it better and he was glad that the entrance to the Velvet Room was up the stairs where the shadows didn’t bother to go up. 

Akechi went down the escalator, entering the subway station, his white prince’s attire the only light color in this dark, red world. He spotted Akira guarding the entrance to the Velvet Room as usual; leaning against the frame of the cell door, spinning his clipboard between his gloved fingers with a bored expression on his face. _That’s quite the habit, this whole spinning stuff thing, huh…_ He looked up when he heard Akechi and the bored expression vanished in his eyes. “Need something?”

“I came for the reward you told me about.” Akechi shoved up his mask. “What is it?”

“Straight to the point.” Akira clicked his tongue but he straightened up now, leaving the frame of the entrance. He stopped spinning his clipboard and looked down on it, reading what he had written down. “Well, since you improved a lot and did so well with the last fusion requests I thought you deserve a special reward.” It sounded so _suggestive_ , Akechi didn’t know if that was Akira’s intention but he did shiver a little in anticipation at that. “Which is…?” he asked.

Akira gave him a look. “You lack patience.”

Akechi laughed softly at that, eyes closed. “Well, it’s your own fault for taking so long to tell me.” When he opened his eyes again he noticed Akira watching him with his clipboard against his lips, but he could see him smiling behind it. His heart fluttered.

“Alright,” he said and lowered his clipboard. “Enough teasing. Because you did so well I decided to give you a special reward this time. But before I do that, I have a question for you.” He dropped his clipboard to the ground and the sound was so loud that Akechi almost jerked at that. The prison warden smirked and leaned forward, close enough that the visor of his hat almost poked him in the forehead. “It seems like my dearest Trickster wishes to be dominated. Is that right?”

Akechi’s breath hitched in his throat and he hoped Akira didn’t hear it. Oh. _Oh. Oh yes, you’re absolutely right_. “…what makes you think that?” he whispered.

“I’m not stupid.” Akira tilted his head and it was the perfect position to just close the distance between them and press his lips against the other’s without bumping his head against his hat. “I know how you look at me, like you’re undressing me with your eyes, like you’re begging me to do _things_ to you. You know I’d gladly do so. All you have to do is to _ask me nicely_.” He whispered the last part and Akechi could almost feel the words against his lips. His heart started racing, his cheeks heated up, excitement bubbled up inside of him. Hell, all those weeks, no, _months_ of dreaming about the prison warden, wishing to be touched by him, imagining how he would take him, it had exhausted him and his brain was fed up with forcing down his hunger and want. This was too much for him and Akechi finally, _finally_ let go of his control over his need. “If I would ask you nicely, like you said,” he mumbled, his voice rough and husky and Akira’s eyes darkened by the sound of it. “what would you do with me?”

The prison warden smiled and it looked hungry, seductive, _promising_. “ _Everything_ you wish for.”

“Then,” Akechi swallowed nervously and looked up at him from under his lashes. “can you kiss me?”

The other man hummed. “What was that?”

What a damn tease. “ _Please_ kiss me.”

Akira didn’t say anything to that – _thank God_ – and gave him one last teasing smile before he finally closed the little distance between them and pressed his lips against his. Akechi melted against him as soon as he felt him against his lips and closed his eyes with a soft moan. It was a slow, soft kiss, not something he had expected from the prison warden but it was still nice. He felt an arm wrapping around his waist and he was pulled forward until his body was pressed against the other’s. He raised his hands until they were resting on Akira’s chest and buried his fingers into the royal blue fabric of his shirt. _Yes. This is more than nice. This is–_ His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand snaking down to his ass, long fingers spreading apart to get a nice hold of it and to pull his hips forward until he could feel something hard press against his crotch and– Akechi’s lips parted in a needy moan when he felt Akira rolling his hips against his crotch and the prison warden used his chance to slip his tongue inside. A second hand curled around Akechi’s neck to position his head how he wanted it and he deepened their kiss. It quickly changed from soft and slow to hot and messy and Akechi’s breath quickened until he almost panted into Akira’s mouth. His clothes felt way too hot and tight and he wished he could loosen up his collar. 

But then Akira started to pull back. Akechi huffed in protest and followed his lips but the hand around his neck moved to his jaw to hold him in place. He gave him one last kiss before he pulled back with a hungry look in his eyes. Akechi licked over his still wet lips, savoring the taste of Akira on his tongue and didn’t miss how those yellow eyes followed his movement.

“Is that the reward you wish for?” Akira asked and his low voice sounded even breathier and rougher than usual, his teasing tone completely gone. Akechi stared at him while he tried to control his breathing, his grip on his shirt tightening. “No, I want _more_ ,” he whispered in a slightly shaky voice and leaned forward once more, but the hand around his jaw kept him in place. He wanted to groan in frustration and annoyance.

The prison warden smirked at his obvious irritation and tilted his head. “How much more?” he asked. His hand left his jaw and cupped his cheek instead, stroking over his lower lip. “What do you want?”

Akechi caught his thumb between his lips, biting softly into it before he licked over the black leather, sucking him in. Akira’s heated gaze lowered, watching how Akechi sucked and licked on his thumb without any shame and he felt how the fingers on his ass dug into his pants. _Good._ Akechi pulled back with a soft pop and looked at him with half-lidded eyes. “Everything you can offer me,” he whispered. 

The smirk on the other’s lips turned into a catlike smile. “That’s a lot. You need to be more specific, my dearest Trickster.”

Oh, that made his knees weak. “ _Touch you_ ,” he breathed out. “I want to touch you. And I want you to touch me as well.”

“Where do you want me to touch?” 

“ _Everywhere, Akira._ ”

This seemed to be the answer he had expected. Before he could react the prison warden let go of his cheek only to curl his arm around his waist and then he was lifted up. Akechi let out a soft noise of surprise and quickly wrapped his legs around Akira’s hips out of reflex. He was looking at the other, even closer to him than he was before and his heart started racing. Oh, _damn_ him and his handsome face. He took hold of his hat and tipped it back until it fell off so he was able to kiss him without poking his forehead against the visor. And he did, burying both of his hands into the white strands of his hair, cupping his face to raise his head a little and he crashed his lips against his in a deep, hungry kiss. He could feel Akira chuckle and then he bit his lower lip as a warning. _Don’t forget your position_. 

But Akechi couldn’t care less about that. He was finally able to touch and kiss the prison warden after all. So he tilted his head to kiss him even deeper, breathing harshly, and started to rub his lower body against Akira like he was in heat. He felt him moan deeply and the sound went straight to his groin. _More, I want to hear more of that voice_.

He didn’t notice that Akira had moved until he felt the hard wall against his back and he was pressed against it as Akira’s hands wandered down to grab him by the back of his thighs. Akechi pulled him in even closer until he felt the hard belt of Akira’s uniform pressing into his clothed erection. _Erection?_ He was already hard just from their making out and it would have embarrassed him if he wasn’t busy biting into Akira’s lips. 

He felt Akira’s body pressing harder into his to keep him in place as his hands left his thighs to unbutton his white jacket. _Yes._ Good idea. He felt way too hot in his prince’s attire and he wanted _nothing_ more than to feel Akira’s skin against his.

Akechi pulled back a little and leaned his forehead against Akira’s. “Hot,” he whispered against his lips. “Take it all off.”

The prison warden chuckled. “Are you ordering me around, _inmate?_ ”

_Maybe_. But he didn’t say that out loud; he gave him a lazy smile instead and removed one of his hands from his white hair to help him opening the buttons on his jacket. He almost sighed in relief when it fell open, revealing his bare chest to him. Akira took in the sight of his perfect pale skin before he leaned forward and attacked his neck. He bit and sucked at his skin as his gloved hands slid under his jacket to stroke over his ribs and hips. Akechi shivered at the cool leather. “ _Gloves,_ ” he hissed and clawed at Akira’s shirt. “I want to feel you…”

“Needy,” the prison warden whispered against his throat but he reached one hand up to Akechi’s lips. He bit into the leather as Akira pulled his hand out of the glove and then let it drop to the ground. 

Akechi shuddered when he finally felt Akira’s hand against his skin. “ _Yes,_ ” he moaned softly. “Touch me more.” 

Akira pulled back with a huff and he could feel his patience slowly reaching its limit. He tugged at the other glove while Akechi undid his tie and then the prison warden cupped his face with one hand to kiss him feverishly while his other hand slid over his chest, his thumb catching on his hard nipple. Akechi gasped into the kiss and pulled on his shirt, trying to unbutton it as fast as he could. He only managed to open it enough so his collarbone was exposed before Akira grabbed his hand and guided it down his body until he was touching the front of his black slacks. “Unzip me,” he murmured against Akechi’s lips.

He didn’t have to tell him twice. Akechi fumbled with the buttons and the zipper while Akira nibbled on his collarbone. His hand traveled down until it slipped under the waistband of Akechi’s white pants and cupped his cock through his briefs. Akechi gasped, his eyes fluttering close as Akira stroked him slowly and lazily once, twice, three times before he removed his hand and started to open his pants. But with his legs wrapped around Akira’s hips he couldn’t tug down his pants like he wanted and the prison warden started to pull back, urging him on to get down on his own legs. As soon as his feet touched the ground his legs started to shake because his knees felt weak and Akechi leaned back against the wall so he wouldn’t sink down on the floor. “Take your pants off,” Akira ordered in a low, husky voice and Akechi bit his lip at his words. He hooked his fingers into the waistband and tugged his pants down over his hips until they fell down on their own and pooled around his ankles. Akira watched him with attentive eyes, the hunger and desire visible in those yellow depths. It excited him even _more_ and he licked his lips as he started to pull down his briefs.

As soon as the clothing dropped to the ground Akira’s hand was around his length and Akechi’s head fell back against the wall with a loud moan. It was the first time he felt another hand than his own on his cock and the sensation was _amazing_. Akira’s hand felt soft and hot around him and he stroked him just right. But he let go of him soon and grabbed his thighs once again to lift him up. 

Once his legs were wrapped around him again Akechi quickly reached down to tug at his pants. Akira chuckled lowly at his impatience and helped him pulling down his slacks a little so he could reach into his briefs and pull his cock out. Akechi parted his lips at the sight of it – he was quite big and thick and slightly curved and Akechi could imagine how good it would feel to have him inside, when he was tightly wrapped around this impressive girth, when that slightly curved up tip would hit him _just right_ – His own cock twitched at the thought of that and of course Akira noticed that with a sly smirk. 

“Look at you,” he muttered and pressed his body closer against Akechi’s, urging him on to spread his legs a little wider so he could fit in between them. “How fascinated you are by my cock. I wonder what my dearest trickster is thinking…”

“I _could_ tell you,” Akechi took off his white gloves before he stroked him one, two times, enjoying the silky hardness between his fingers and the heated expression in those yellow eyes. “but I’m not in the mood to talk right now.” 

“And what if I want to know _now?_ ” Akechi didn’t miss how Akira’s hips moved in a tiny, slow motion, pushing his cock through the loose ring Akechi’s fingers formed. He let go of his length and raised his hand to his lips. “Then you have to get me to talk,” he mumbled as he licked his fingers and palm in a – he hoped – seductive manner. 

“You get cockier with every second,” Akira huffed but didn’t scold him for ‘forgetting his position’ or whatever he liked to say. Akechi laughed softly and reached down once again to jerk his cock. He twisted his hand around the tip with every upstroke, rubbing his thumb against that spot on the underside of the head and smiled in victory when he saw the promising glistening of precum. With every reaction of Akira he felt more attractive, more wanted and it was amazing. Soon, the prison warden couldn’t help but move his hips again and Akechi stopped stroking him, tightening his fingers around his shaft instead so Akira could fuck into the ring he formed. 

The air between them turned hot from their harsh breathing and the heat radiating from their bodies, and Akechi started to sweat already. Akira was still holding him up by the thighs but he removed his right hand so he could lean his forearm next to Akechi’s head against the wall. He was so close that their foreheads were almost touching and Akechi curled his free hand around Akira’s neck to pull him forward until his head was touching his. In this position he could feel his breath against his face, could see his half-lidded eyes up close, every little detail of his face and it made his heart race.

Akira stopped moving his hips and pulled Akechi closer against his lower body. “Both,” he rasped. “Touch the both of us.” And so he did. He pulled back from his length and licked his hand again so it was wet enough to wrap it around both their cocks without feeling too dry. It was impossible for him to completely close his fingers around them and he tried to squeeze his fingers for enough friction. Akira hummed softly in his throat and moved his hips slowly, pushing his cock against Akechi’s. It rubbed nicely against the underside of his length and Akechi could feel his body heating up.

“How does it feel?” He could the prison warden’s words against his face.

“It’s good,” he whispered. 

“Just ‘good’?” He snorted and pressed Akechi against the wall so he could let go of his thigh. “Then let’s make it feel better.” He stroked the tip of their cocks, trying to coat his fingers in the precum they were already leaking before he wrapped his hand around their shafts as well, his fingers touching Akechi’s. He started to move his hips in a steady rhythm, squeezing down on their cocks and Akechi’s eyes closed on their own as a soft moan left his lips. 

“It’s good,” he breathed out. “It’s _really good–_ ” And it was true. With every thrust the tip of Akira’s cock rubbed against the sensitive spot on the underside of his erection and it was an amazing stimulation. He wrapped his legs tighter around Akira, biting his lip with every spark of pleasure that washed through his body. He played with the white curls, digging his fingers into the strands, pulling at them or scratching his nails against his nape and the soft hum that escaped Akira’s lips turned him on even more. With every push and pull his pleasure rose and what felt like hours were only minutes. Akira’s cock was sliding more smoothly and easier against him thanks to the spit and precum they were both leaking. Akechi’s mouth went slack and he panted openly without any restraint as the pleasure grew and grew in his groin, like he was burning up from inside. 

But then Akira stopped moving his hips and Akechi’s eyes – when did he even close them? – shot open. He looked at the prison warden in annoyed confusion but his irritation vanished as soon as he saw the soft blush and parted lips on the other’s face. 

Of course he couldn’t hold back and kissed him. Akira hummed like a contented cat and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. He wasn’t moving his hips anymore but he pried Akechi’s hand off their cocks so he could wrap his long fingers around them and stroke them in earnest. Akechi gasped into the kiss and buried his fingers into the blue shirt. The prison warden’s fingers were longer than his and reached so much better around their lengths, felt so much better on his skin, he was sure he wouldn’t last any longer judging by the familiar tingling in his groin.

Akira pulled back from his lips to lean his head against Akechi’s shoulder, panting into his neck and he knew that the prison warden was close. He moaned softly and dug his fingers in his white strands, chuckling when he heard that hitch of his breath at that. “Make me come,” he whispered against his head. “I’m close, make me come…”

Akira laughed breathlessly at that. “Hm? I didn’t catch that, what did you say?”

“ _Please make me come,_ ” Akechi moaned out, forgetting to get annoyed and instead focusing on the pleasure between his legs. The air grew even hotter between, around them and Akechi felt like he was driving crazy. “ _Please_ , Akira.”

He heard him chuckle against his skin before he shifted his hips a little and started to stroke them a little faster, tightening his grip a little as he focused on their tips. Akechi felt like he was losing himself in the sensation and his feelings, his head getting lighter and lighter. His moans grew in volume and he didn’t feel ashamed at all.

And then he felt Akira’s lips at his ear. “Now then, my dearest trickster,” he whispered in a low, rough voice that told Akechi he was close. “What are you waiting for? You have my _permission_ to come.” 

It took him two more strokes and he came with a muffled moan, leaning his head back until it hit the wall with a dull thump. He tightened his legs around Akira’s waist, pulling him closer as he grabbed his hair almost roughly and this was enough to push the prison warden over the edge. He groaned against his neck, pushing his hips erratically against him as he came. He stroked them a few more times to ride out his orgasm before he let go and tried to control his breathing. Akechi exhaled shakily, almost dazed from his climax, and let his fingers run through Akira’s soft white hair.

This was better than he had imagined and he wanted _more_.

“I wanted to do this for a while now,” Akira muttered under his breath and Akechi chuckled at that. Still, his chest felt all warm when he heard that. He wasn’t the only one who had wanted the other, who had felt the tension between them? He was more than glad. 

“So it was more like a reward for you, huh?” he said and couldn’t help but laugh when he saw Akira glancing up like he was thinking about it. The prison warden smiled and then pressed his lips against his in a gentle kiss. “Maybe,” he whispered. “it was a reward for the both of us? I mean, coming up with the fusion requests to help my trickster becoming stronger is a lot of work too and I deserve a reward for that, don’t you think?”

Akechi couldn’t argue with that and he pulled the other in a deep kiss as an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://khohnsu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
